The Case Of Lilly Membrane
by SilverRogue
Summary: Ever wondered why Dib's mom isn't around? Well, I sure did. Thus this story. Please r/r and tell me what YOU think happened to her.


SilverRogue: This extremely strange story came to me Saturday night after eating half a box of stale peeps and watching "X-Files" and "America's Most Wanted", plus several videotaped episodes of Invader Zim. Oh, did I mention large amounts of unsweetened tea were involved? At any rate, if you r/r this strange little fic, I'll make sure to r/r one of your stories. Btw, I own nothing. Not even the air I breathe ('cuz it belongs to my mom. She said so.)  
  
*click*  
  
"Hello? Is the tape recorder on? This is Dr. Molly O'Neil of the Membrane Institute for Higher Science, and I am working on police case #X253, the disappearance of Lilly Membrane, wife of Professor Membrane. Eight years ago, on Friday, November 13th, she mysteriously vanished while at home caring for her two children, five year old Dib and four year old Gazette.  
  
According to police case files, her husband, Professor Membrane, had left for work at approximately 2:30 PM that afternoon, leaving Lilly to care for their two children. When he returned home from work at 1:00 AM the following day, both children were sound asleep in their rooms. Lilly was missing, but her car was still in the garage. On a more curious note, the bedroom door was locked from the inside, thus making it impossible for her to have left through it because she would have hat to unlock it. All the clocks in the house were stopped at exactly midnight, indicating a power surge or outage at that time.  
  
No one saw or heard anything of Lilly Membrane until her body was found in the woods nearby months later. According to the autopsy that was preformed, several of her organs were missing, and the corpse had been exposed to extreme radiation of unknown origins. Though police suspected homicide, the case was classified as "Unexplained Phenomena" and never solved.  
  
Recently, however, a psychological exam upon Dib Membrane, Lilly's son, revealed that he may be suffering from a phobic form of paranoia that can be caused by surpressed traumatic memories. I believe, as Dib claims to not remember anything of the night his mother vanished, that those memories may be the key to finding out what really happened to Lilly Membrane.  
  
As I speak, a hypnotherapist by the name of Ryan Andrews is inducing a hypnotic trance on young Dib Membrane, who is now 13. I am going to question him and record it to be analyzed later."  
  
"Dr. O'Neil, we're ready for you. He's in the trance."  
  
"Very Well, I'll be right there."  
  
*click*  
  
.  
  
*click*  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Dib Membrane"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"13"  
  
"How old were you the night your mother vanished?"  
  
"5."  
  
"I want you to see yourself going back. You're travelling back to when you were five. It is Friday, November 13th. What's happening?"  
  
"My mommy is tucking me into bed, but I'm not sleepy. I had a very good cookie today. It was chocolate chip with blue frosting.  
  
"Dib, the cookie doesn't matter. What's going on?"  
  
"Mommy left. I think she's going to bed too. She looked sleepy. GazGaz is already in bed."  
  
"Very good, Dib. Now I want you to think ahead. It's midnight. What's going on?"  
  
"A bright light at the window just woke me up. It's very bright and scary and awful. I don't like it. I want to get up to look out the window, but I can't move."  
  
"You can't move?"  
  
"No. It won't let me."  
  
"What won't let you?"  
  
"The light. It won't let me move. It's holding me down and telling me to keep still. I'm very scared."  
  
"I know, Dib. What else is going on?"  
  
"My mommy is in the other room. She's screaming for help and yelling at someone to leave her alone! I'm scared and I want to help Mommy! The light won't let me move! MOMMY! MOOOMMMMMYYYYYY!!!!!"  
  
*a few minutes of silence*  
  
"Dib? Are you ready to continue?"  
  
"Yeah. Mommy stopped screaming. The light is holding me down really tight. It's hard to breathe n' stuff. I'm very scared. GazGaz is crying in her room. I wish she would shut up."  
  
"Okay, Dib. What happens next?"  
  
"the light is telling me not to be scared. It says I won't remember anything in the morning."  
  
"Do you say anything back to it?"  
  
"I tell it that I'll never ever forget, and that someday I'll make it so that there won't be any bad lights or aliens or monsters ever ever again."  
  
"Okay Dib, that's good for now. Imagine yourself moving forward to your current age. By the time I count to three, you will be completely back to normal. Remember only what you want to remember. One... two... three.  
  
"Huh? Wha-? Are we going to begin soon?"  
  
"Dib, we just finished."  
  
"Oh. I don't remember any of it at all."  
  
"That's understandable"  
  
*click*  
  
.  
  
*click*  
  
"Hello. Dr. O'Neil again. After examining the old case files and questioning Dib, I have come to the conclusion that this case may lend a good deal of credence to the concept of intelligent life elsewhere in the universe, as there seems to have been extra terrestrial activity involved.  
  
I believe the evidence speaks for itself."  
  
*click* 


End file.
